


Let the Dead Bury the Dead

by maren



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/pseuds/maren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is full of ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Dead Bury the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Femslash Unporn Battle
> 
> Prompt: Smoke

Nina watches the smoke that billows up from the small town, black ink in sooty sky.

_Burn it down,_ Faith had said, and Buffy didn't exactly agree but she'd laid down her weapon and watched with blank eyes as the rest of them set Plan Z in motion. It was last ditch, a desperate move for a desperate army that kept losing more and more ground.

They were burning more towns than they were saving these days.

_Welcome to post-apocalyptic slaying,_ Faith said after the first one. Buffy hadn't been so quiet that time, but that was months ago. Maybe a year? Nina isn't sure and she's not in the mood to count back moons.

What she _is_ in the mood for is some food and she twists until she's leaning over the seat, cracked leather pressing uncomfortably into her ribcage as she pops open the cooler in the back and pulls out two sandwiches and two bottles of water. She settles back down and opens a bottle of water before handing it to Buffy, then offers her one of the sandwiches. Buffy waves it off, hand limp with exhaustion. Nina frowns, wanting to make her eat but she knows it will be a losing battle. She squints at the labels on the convenience store sandwiches, wrinkles her nose at the selection and decides maybe Buffy has the right idea after all.

Nina finishes her water and leans back on the seat, closing her eyes to blot out the sight of the smoke that seams to follow them everywhere they go. She feels Buffy's hair pool in her lap a few seconds before she feels the weight of her head and if she weren't so tired, maybe she'd smile. Instead she lifts her hand just enough so that her fingers can twine with Buffy's, guides them to rest right over the slayer's heart.

_Everyone falls in love with her,_ Faith said when she caught Nina looking at Buffy all those months ago and Nina wanted to ask her how she'd known. Not that Nina had feelings for Buffy, not that at all because Nina'd never been good at hiding her feelings and _of course_ Faith had seen that. It's just that Nina wasn't sure how she'd gotten to this place with _this_ woman of all women and Faith had seen the questions beyond the questions.

She thinks maybe Faith has felt the same, that maybe she still does. But Faith keeps it to herself and Nina's glad, because she isn't sure she wouldn't lose Buffy to all of their history.

"Full moon in three nights," Faith says from the driver's seat, conversationally, like Nina isn't fully fucking aware of the lunar tide. "Need to find someplace safe to lock you up."

Nina feels Buffy's fingers flex over hers, the heat of her palm comforting and welcome against Nina's own.

Sometimes she thinks maybe they've burned all the safe places down.


End file.
